


Hmm... You've got a lot to awnser for!

by GoldenGail3



Series: Team A For Artemis, Aurora, and Archer [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Artemis Lavellen still trolling people, F/M, Going back to a location, He still does that, Memories of a dead love one, Mentioned Male Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast, No Smut, Swearing. Lots of Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGail3/pseuds/GoldenGail3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the first thing Artemis Lavellan hears as he was forced to go back to the place where he met his first lover, Erwyn. </p><p>OMG, LOL. I just needed to write this, it's so funny watching Artemis get killed by the woman he used in the past (disclaimer; I'm not killing Artemis, I'm a bit... Too obessed with him right now to kill him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Artemis Lavellan felt doomed as soon he stepted into that drafted place once more. The woman just kept on looking at him the wrong way. He looked and felt nevous, for both his life and sanity, after all he did some horrible crap here (but he found Erwyn! That was the only plus of this place... But she was dead now....) He was truthtfully feeling like 'please let Tabris be dead, please let her be dead... I don't think I can be able to handle her right now' type of feeling, apperately his wish wasn't granted because she was still quite alive and was staring at him. He looked like 'OH FUCK!! Now. 

"Artemis Lavellan... I thought I told you to fuck off!" Tabris shouted, taking a glance at the recoiling Dalish, who seemed to be slightly scared of her. 

"Yes, you did. Very clearly, as I remember." Artemis said, refusing to mention Ewyrn. He swore to himself he'd never talk about his first lover ever again, sense if he did, he'd not be very happy about it. Though, at least he had Cassandra right now, so it was all fine now.

"Hmph, I suppose you aren't going to talk about her, are you?" Tabris said, staring him down. To her, Artemis was different... Still charming and scarastic she supposed, but it seemed like he was less dumb now then he was ten years ago, and he looked more mature too, although it seemed like he still refused to get hair cuts nowadays. 

"What do you think?" Artemis replied, with an edge to his voice. He looked up at the tree above him, and rembered this was try place he first met Erwyn.... He sighed, shaking off the slight sadnes he felt right now. Erywn was still a sore topic to him, despite him moving on, he was just kind of sad that she couldn't be alive to watch there daughter grow up. 

"Oh, I don't think she'd like how sad you are." Alisha was really pissing Artemis off now, he... Really, really didn't want to talk about her, so he walked off just a little to the left, where he was in direct vision of Ewryn's used to be house, which was a horrible thing for him to be seeing right now, he stared at it, and muttered something illegible before turning around once more. 

"Oh, I hate this place, i have such bad memories here." Artemis said, quite honestly, he refused to say anything what Alisha was saying and was trying to change the subject , and folded his arms. He was wearing ancient Elven armor, so he looked impressive. He thought it was such epic armor to wear, he was slightly wearing It to show off... Slightly... 

" That reminds me, for alot of time I thought I hated you for what you did here, which I still do. You used us without consent... And you go away with it!" Alisha said, staring at Artemis, who did remember what happened here and was slightly ashamed despite himself, after all he was a total scumbag messing around with innocent Elven girls here, and Ewryn just happened to be the one he fell in love with, despite himself. He felt annoyed that she refused to go along with his plan of changing the subject. 

"I know, I was a total bastard here. I used innocent teenagers for my own personal gain, I refused to give my true last name so they couldn't track my clan down... I can't express how sorry I am for it all." Artemis sighed, becuase that took a lot of effort to make himself say, but if he were being honest with himself, it was slightly for Erwyn. 

 

"Artemis; you know what, Erwyn would so fucken love you right now. Your doing all the right things. And you know what, I accept your apology." Alisha said, making Artemis laugh nervously. 

"Yeah..." Artemis said, thinking about how to say all of this Cassandra without her actual killing him. Nothing came to mind about that. He signed, accepting his fate.


	2. Explaining it to Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis Lavellan is about his arse handed to him by Seeker Penghaust. Results; Him loving every last moment of its. He loves woman that beat him up...

After the experience, Artemis was worried about how Cassandra might feel. He was so worried, he decided to keep it a serect (as she beat him up mutiply time) from her. It was difficult and hard for Artemis; becuase he knew he got so easily flustered around her.

One day however, he blurted it out. Totally not his style of doing things, but this time it was becuase his guilt level had arsine to far to stop his mouth from speaking. 

"Cassandra - I visited the Alienage-in-Denrim-where-I-did-horrible-horrible-stuff." He gasped all out, rather quickly becuase Cassandra just stared at him. She looked confused.

"Artemis, please slow down. You talked way to fast for me to understand." Cassandra said, summing it up. 

"Okay... Well.. I visited the Denrim Alienage... The place where Summer was born." Artemis said, slowing it down. But he sounded depressed. 

"Oh? Why is that?" Cassandra asked him curiously.

"Why i went there? To clear my head." Artemis replied honetly.

"Ah. But what happended?" 

"I was greeted by a old friend I suppose. Her name was Alisha Tabris - A speaker for the Alienage. She... Once told me to go fuck off. Literally right after Summer was born. Oh how considerate of her." Artemis said, trying to not speak about Erywn. Even to Cassandra (who he really, really, didn't want to cry in front of) so he kept his ground for a moment. 

"Artemis - What did you deserve to do to get such a send off? It must've not be nice." Cassandra asked. 

"I.... Um... Used to be not a very nice person. I... Used them. For sex." Artemis said, thinking this was his last day on earth. 

"Artemis Lavellan! You did not! That's despicable!" Cassandra sounded almost digusted; he didn't blame her.

"I did, actually. It's how I met... Her." Artemis said, using paste tense to describe Erywn. 

"Who's her? The mother of your child? I suppose so, but I haven't heard you speak about her before." Cassandra seemed actually interested in it. 

"Yeah... It's becuase... " Artemis just had to stop himself or he'd be super sad right now.

"Because?" She asked him, before he just stopped talking. Cassandra got the cue this time; he wasn't willing to talk about it.... Yet.


End file.
